


The Kat And The Colt

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: She was a beautiful weapon, a beautifully personalized Colt Diamondback. Her design was brought to life by the same people that worked with Gene to come up with all the KISS band merchandise. But she was Peter's and his alone. She was a one of a kind; she was black and white, with hints of silver, red and green painted alongside her trigger. Peter knew her well... real well, inside and out.





	The Kat And The Colt

**Author's Note:**

> Based around Peter's comments about his gun collection on the Tomorrow Show with Tom Snyder. For anyone who hasn't seen it or just wants to watch it again, here is a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3Zuw1Y8QrU&t=2s
> 
> Btw, Ace is the highlight of the whole interview and his laugh is amazing and infectious.

“Anything for you,” Kat whispered to him, promised him. “I would do anything for you.”

She was a beautiful weapon, a beautifully personalized Colt Diamondback. Her design was brought to life by the same people that worked with Gene to come up with all the KISS band merchandise. But she was Peter's and his alone. She was a one of a kind; she was black and white, with hints of silver, red and green painted alongside her trigger. Peter knew her well... real well, inside and out. His hands trailed over her body, as his eyes wandered over to meet Kat’s gaze.

Kat had never known of the kind of wild look that suddenly appeared in her man’s eyes when he brought her out of her black case. She had never known just how much love and consideration he put into his weapons as he ran his hands over her sleek barrel. However, she knew she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t curious and tempted by that dangerous desire that he held within him.

Unloaded, yet still aimed, the black barrel of the Colt began to trail down the side of Kat’s face. Even without the possibility of the weapon firing, she felt her heart racing, and her breath hitched. Equal parts fear and arousal echoed throughout her body. Instinct was screaming at her to hide or run away, and she just might have, too, if it were any other man. But this was _her_ man, and she trusted Peter. She let her devotion root her to the spot; this was her lover, her best friend, her protector. He would never ever hurt her.

“The safety is on,” he promised her even though he had previously told her that she wasn’t loaded. It still reassured Kat, though, and she wanted to kiss him all over for bringing her out and checking for the safety when he took her out of her case.

Peter ran his fingers through his girl’s hair, and she purred under the affection. “You won't hurt me… You would never hurt me… I trust you, _Papa_.”

That little croon of his favored moniker and in this situation of all things added up in the drummer’s mind. Something in his eyes changed for a moment, and he bit back a long, drawn out groan.

Peter was so turned on right now. The pressure building within him wasn’t helped by the feel of the hard metal against his skin, of the power he held in his hands, of the inherent danger he had brought into the bedroom, had brought and held right before his girl.

That Cheshire grin crossed his face, and he brought the gun up to Kat's face, gently rubbing the muzzle across her jawline and down her neck. “My two favorite girls in the whole world,” That Brooklyn accent of his purposely drawled out the words in that way Kat loved, and she gave a little shiver under his actions. “Getting nice and friendly with each other. Damn, I can’t think of a better time to be alive… Oh, kitten, it’s just so lovely~”

Kat’s chest began to rise and fall with a little more quickness, and she found her eyes were inevitably drawn to her man’s hands. They held the Colt securely, yet gently. She watched as Peter caressed the gun before suddenly bringing the gun up to his face. Her breath hitched as she watched the sensual show. Peter ran the gun up the side of his neck and jaw, reversing the move he had used on her. Dark eyes locked as he ran the gun across his lips, placing a feather light kiss along the barrel.

In less than a minute, he had gotten her all hot and bothered. There was just something so purely erotic about seeing her man handle his weapon with such finesse and care.

“Ohh, oh _Papa_ ,” she purred, softly.

His eyes ran over her body, and his hand, holding the Colt, gave a quick motion to rid herself of everything covering her top. In seconds, the shirt and bra were discarded on the wooden floor, leaving her only in her dark mini-skirt. Cockily, Kat returned the motion, getting Peter to shrug off his opened button-up shirt and black vest. Silently, they fell to the floor, leaving his chest bare before her and the tightness in his leather pants fully exposed for her.

Cold metal then brushed her bottom lip, pulling the soft flesh down into a cute pout. Her jaw stayed clamped shut as Peter gently nudged forward. She didn’t flinch as Peter increased the pressure, easing his Colt between her teeth.

“C’mon, open up,” He ordered her, “Show my baby girl some sweet loving. Just like you do for _Papa_ ~” He pushed more insistently, and Kat fully opened her mouth, letting him push her whole barrel inside of her. Though unfamiliar and not exactly the best tasting, the taste of gunpowder and smoke was not unwelcoming to her. She closed her pink lips around the barrel, bobbing forward just like she would for Papa’s cock. She sucked the barrel in hard enough that it tugged in Peter’s hands as if it were his own cock. Kat’s cheeks hollowed around it, her mouth red and wet against the metal. Peter groaned appreciatively at that sight.

“Look at you, kitten,” He purred, deeply, “Such a good girl for _Papa_ ~” His free hand freed his stout cock from his leather pants and wrapped around it. On instinct, Kat’s eyes traveled down to his flesh, and it got a deep laugh from the drummer.

“Ah, ah, ah. My lovely kitten has to treat my lovely Colt just right before big Papa can treat her well.” His lips pulled back into that Cheshire grin of his. 

_Oh_! 

Oh, that look, it was starting to drive her insane! Dammit! All she wanted right now was to take his thick cock between her lips, to please him- to please her Papa. Crazy amounts of frustration began to build up inside her as she watched her Papa’s fingers drum themselves along her prize.

It was time for her to listen to her man’s request. So, Kat redoubled her efforts for his other favorite girl, swirling her tongue around the metal of the black barrel, making it slick with her spit. Peter’s lewd groans and purrs weren’t helping her out anyway, and they were damn near distracting as she tried to focus on sucking. In a bit of retaliation, she took the barrel deep and moaned around his Colt’s length just as she would have for Papa’s cock. 

An almost funny, strangled sputter came from her man, and Kat felt her eyes glance upward for a moment. She caught his eyes fluttering shut as he stroked himself in time with her actions. Oh baby… Just seeing the way his lips parted as she opened her mouth and licked a long stripe up the barrel of his Colt… Oh it was setting fireworks off in her body. That look on his face was worth every bit of teasing and temptation. With all her life, she trusted Peter, and she would be willing to do whatever it took to see him happy, especially like this.

His orgasm was sudden and came without warning, warm cum splashing over Kat’s face as she tried to pull away from the gun in time. An unamused expression settled on her face, her face that was messy and dripping with his seed. It even shot up into her hair, too… Peter was usually courteous enough to warn her before he finished in these types of activities.

“ _Oopps_ …” Peter panted, heavily. “Whew… Sorry, Kat…”

Part playful, part revenge, Kat swatted at his thigh and moved to stand to clean his mess from her face and hair. As she grabbed a spare blanket to wipe herself off with, Peter began carefully cleaning his Colt. Once he had finished and set her down back in her case, Kat felt him sidle up behind her. His arms wrapped around her, his hands quickly going for her bare breasts, as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Amazing, kitten,” The drummer whispered in her ear, “Absolutely amazing… Kat, thank you so much for doing that for me.” His fingers rolled her nipples in his grip, ushering a soft groan from Kat’s lips.

“I really loved it, too, Peter.” And she meant it, too. While it wasn’t her Papa, there was something electric that ran up her back as she serviced his Colt that made her very, very excited.

“Alright, kitten, now let me return the favor.” Peter purred, reaching for the waistband of her mini-skirt. “Just lay back and let big _Papa_ make you feel just as good as he does.”

Kat leaned back into his savage desire. She felt the heat begin to build back up in her body, and she knew that it wouldn’t be long before the sheets were torn by their claws, all the sweet mewls were spent, and Peter did good on returning the scratch to her back. She purred, seeing the moment when they would collapse, sticky and exhausted onto the rumpled sheets, and there would not be a millimeter of space between them.

“Go ahead, _Papa_ ~ Make my night,” Kat crooned, then turned around in his arms to kiss him.


End file.
